dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gohan(SG7)
Son Gohan ( 'Son Gohan') is the elder son of the stories' primary protagonist Kakarot and his wife Chari, the older brother of Goten, Goku, and Chiyo, the husband of Videl and father to Pan, as well as the oldest cousin of Raunch, Roko, Daikon & Mooli. He is named after Kakarot's adoptive grandfather, Gohan. Gohan is the same age as both of his best friends, Tranks, and Zakai (but is older than them by a few months) officially making him not only the oldest out of the trio of Half-Saiyans, but also the oldest Saiyan hybrid on earth. Unlike his father, Gohan lacks a passion for fighting and prefers to do so only when the need to defend his loved ones arises. Nevertheless, Gohan continues to train and fight alongside the Dragon Team in the defense of Earth for much of his life. Appearance Gohan takes after his father mostly in appearance, including Kakarot's facial features, black eyes and even his spiky hair. At the same time, he has his mother's light peach complexion rather. Also taking after his father, Gohan inherited a Saiyan tail, with was long and prehensile with brown fur. When first introduced as a young child, he had short and spikey but relatively well-kept hair. He wore a orange sleeveless shirt and blue shorts with black boots with white lacing, on the front his family name, 'Son', written in kanji within a large white circle with black lining. He also wore a black beanie type of cap with a Four-Star Dragon Ball design in the center. He later abandons his hat when he began his training with Piccolo. While training with Piccolo, after losing his previous outfit from transforming into a Great Ape, he wears an outfit similar to Kakarot's, consisting of an red gi and black belt with a black undershirt, black wristbands, and black boots with yellow lasing. At the same time, he wore with the 'Ma' symbol (魔) and his hair grew out more into a mullet-style that reached his shoulders. By the fight against the Saiyans, Gohan grows noticeably more muscular for a child and dons a similar attire to the Namekian warriors, consisting of a purple gi with a red sash and armbands, bronze grass shoes, and a white collar around his neck. He also sported a white bandana. Gohan's hair remained the same. Before going to Namek with Krillin and Bulma, Gohan is initially seen wearing a more casual outfit and later his Namekian outfit. During his battle against Frieza, Vegeta gave Gohan a Battle Armor, which consisted of a blue jumpsuit with white gloves and boots, and a white torso protection with yellow shoulder pads. During the Androids Saga, his hair grew even longer, reaching his thighs, and his Namekian outfit was modified to in now has long hair and retains the same outfit that he wore in the Saiyan Saga and the Frieza Saga, but now wears black kung-fu shoes and white shins. While training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he wore a similar Battle Armor from Planet Namek, which lacked shoulder pads. After leaving the Time Chamber, he grows noticeably taller (roughly Krillin's height), and also quite muscularly developed for his age. He reverts to Piccolo's clothing for the Cell Games, with the addition of Piccolo's white cape and weighted shoulder pads. During this time his hair is spiky much like Kakarot's. Gohan's outfit in Bojack Unbound which looks exactly like the one Kakarot wore in the Androids Saga and Majin Buu Saga. As a young adult, he becomes similar in height to his father. His hair has remained the same as it did during the Cell Saga, though it can be noted that his hair had grown a little longer and spikier, with a single bang. Having kept up with his training, he has become much more muscular with a leaner in frame. He alternates between a school uniform, and a purple gi similar to the Piccolo clothing. While wearing his gi, his obi, wrist bands and shin guards are black. During the Buu Saga, he wears Kai clothing given to him by Kibito. In his fight against Super Buu and reuniting with his father and Vegeta after they defeated Kid Buu, Gohan wears an outfit identical to his father. At the party for the celebration of the defeat of Kid Buu, he wears a blue suit as part of his formal clothing. As an adult, Gohan's hair would be similar to how it was in the Buu Arc minus the bang which resembles Yamcha's hairstyle from the Androids Saga. In the Beerus Saga, Gohan's wears a black with a long white undershirt, and blue pants with black shoes.